


Shared Tastes

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santino sees Armand for the first time and whatever his issues with Marius he can't claim that he has anything but impeccable taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Tastes

He and Marius had a shared eye for beauty.

The fledgling was stunning. His angelic beauty, which, was most likely a mere feast for Marius’ senses captured his own imagination as a glorious affront to the Lord.

The child was so new to darkness that he was practically still warm, had no idea what he was being watched, and had clearly not been taught to keep his mind closed. This meant it was almost hard not to read his thoughts.

What he saw there was beyond dazzling – a wounded, pious soul, a student of the old puritanical ways of the eastern church who knew the necessity of ordeal, of sacrifice…of suffering. He understood suffering.

He had been destined to be a servant of the Lord, before greedy, lustful, wicked men had brought him to this city of decadence of sin. But oh no, it wasn’t too late for him to return him to his rightful path. Once he had him away from Marius’ heathen influence Santino would bring him back to god, kicking and screaming if necessary. He would deliver him to Satan, and in time this ‘Amadeo’ would understand that the immortality he had been given was a punishment and not a gift.


End file.
